Kekinian
by Northern Rays
Summary: Indonesian AU. Chapter 1 : Jujur, kadang hobi foto Sakura kelewatan – bahkan yang tidak penting macam antrian pun ia potret, meskipun hasilnya seperti jepretan fotografer profesional.


**Kekinian** by **pojangmacha**

Warning : Indonesian AU, OOC, plotless, DLDR!

Disclaimer : Neither Naruto nor its character are mine.

.

.

Chapter **1** : **Foto**

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napasnya. Hal ini bukan pertama kali untuknya. Ia mendecak kesal dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu di depannya menggunakan jari telunjuknya – dengan tujuan memberi kode pada gadis di hadapannya yang sedang sibuk itu bahwa ia bosan.

"Sudah selesai belum, Sakura?" Tanyanya kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong berpura-pura mau memotong dagingnya?" Meskipun bosan, pemuda itu tidak bisa menolak 'perintah' pacarnya itu. Ia meraik garpu dan pisau, lalu memposisikannya di atas seonggok _hamburg steak_ di hadapannya.

"Selesai! Ayo makan." Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai raven itu menghela napas – namun kali ini karena ia lega. Akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar melahap daging di hadapannya.

Gadis bernama Sakura yang tadinya berjongkok dengan tidak sopannya di atas kursi setelah mengambil foto dari atas itu kembali duduk dengan normal sebagaimana manusia beradab, lalu mulai memotong _cannelloni_ -nya.

Sebagaimana tata krama yang diajarkan ibunya, Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali kecuali suara pisau dan garpu yang beradu di atas piring. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, gadis bermahkota merah jambu itu sibuk melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya dari ponsel canggihnya sambil sesekali melahap makanannya.

"Menurutmu mana yang paling bagus?" Sakura menghentikan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Yang ini, atau yang ini?" Jemari lentiknya menggeser layar untuk menunjukkan dua foto di ponselnya yang ia sodorkan.

Sasuke yang hampir menghabiskan hidangannya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memberi tatapan terserah-kamu-saja dari bola mata kelamnya. Selain enggan berbicara sambil mengunyah, ia agak kesal. Ia mengajak Sakura makan bersama tak lain agar melepas rindu setelah satu minggu lebih disibukkan dengan Ujian Akhir Semester. Tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, gadis itu memilih restoran yang sedang hangat dibicarakan di kotanya semata hanya untuk mendapat jepretan estetis.

Sakura merengut kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pacarnya. Namun air muka cemberut itu seketika hilang saat pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi _gelato_ miliknya dan _affogato_ pesanan bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke sempat menuangkan _espresso_ di atas es krimnya, Sakura sudah menarik gelas es krim dan _espresso_ miliknya dan memposisikannya di sebelah gelato. Lagi-lagi, Sakura mengeluarkan 'senjata'-nya, lalu kembali asyik memotret makanan penutup mereka.

"Es krim-nya leleh." Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke menarik gelas es krim miliknya dan menuangkan espresso-nya, lalu meminumnya. Dan sesuai perkataan Sasuke, gelato-nya juga mulai meleleh. Pacarnya satu ini tidak pernah menyesal mengorbankan rasa makanan demi jepretan apik yang mengundang ribuan likes di akun Ingrastam miliknya.

.

.

 **Kekinian** by **pojangmacha**

Chapter **1** : **Foto**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menyesal mengajak pacarnya ke bioskop. Ia lupa mempertimbangkan kebiasaan Sakura saat ingin menyaksikan film _Moon Wars_ bersama. Jika tahu akan begini, harusnya ia mengajak Itachi, atau mungkin Naruto.

Kakinya sudah pegal. Ia tidak tahu bahwa banyak Sasuke-Sasuke lain yang antusias melihat aksi Luke Pejalanlangit. Sudah lima belas menit lebih ia berdiri di antrian, dan ia khawatir tidak mendapat kursi yang sesuai keinginannya. Apalagi filmnya akan diputar lima menit lagi.

Dan Sakura sendiri malah asyik mengabadikan antrian tersebut seolah ia wartawan yang meliput antusiasme penggemar _Moon Wars_. Jujur, kadang hobi foto Sakura kelewatan – bahkan yang tidak penting macam antrian pun ia potret, meskipun hasilnya seperti jepretan fotografer profesional.

Dan sepertinya gadisnya tidak sadar kalau ia mulai menuai tatapan-tatapan aneh dari petugas serta pengunjung bioskop. Rasanya di saat seperti ini Sasuke tidak ingin mengakui kalau gadis merah jambu yang tengah berfoto itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke pelan, tidak ingin menahan malu kalau gadis yang ditatap norak oleh orang-orang itu kenalannya. Sakura lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpaling pada Sasuke. "Tolong belikan popcorn."

Sakura pun menurut, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah sibuk memilih-milih di konter makanan sedangkan Sasuke masih setia di antriannya. Kesabaran Sasuke pun berbuah hasil, ia telah mendapat dua tiket. Tinggal ke ruangan bioskop dan menonton dengan tenang bersama Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sakura tadi? Ia yakin telah menyuruh pacarnya membeli popcorn sebagai kudapan selama menonton, dan ia tahu membeli popcorn tidak seperti membeli es krim turki yang mana harus bersabar dengan kejahilan sang penjual dahulu.

Filmnya sudah diputar sekitar lima menit yang lalu, dan jika tidak segera menemukan Sakura ia bisa ketinggalan. Ia berputar-putar, dan akhirnya menemukan gadis bermahkota pink yang sangat familier.

Gadis itu tengah memotret tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuket popcorn yang terlihat menggiurkan dengan poster film yang akan mereka tonton sebagai latarnya. Namun tanpa disangka, ada sekumpulan orang yang melewati Sakura, dan menyenggolnya hingga menjatuhkan buket yang ia pegang dan menyebabkan isinya berserakan di lantai.

Kontan ia pun kaget. Sakura tidak mungkin memunguti satu per satu berondong jagung, dan antrian yang berada di konter makanan juga tidak bisa dibilang sepi.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela napas. Ia menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruangan teater tempat mereka akan menyaksikan film. Yah, Sasuke terpaksa menonton film Moon Wars tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di sepuluh menit awal – dan tanpa popcorn yang gurih maupun minuman bersoda.

.

.

 **Kekinian** by **pojangmacha**

Chapter **1** : **Foto**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu harusnya mengunjungi rumah Sakura tanpa harus membawa sekotak pizza. Namun hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Yang ia ingat, Sakura menelponnya bahwa ia bosan karena harus menghabiskan hari-hari selama liburan sendiri di rumah karena kedua orangtuanya sibuk, dan ia sudah mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan membawa CD film terbaru dan kardus kotak pipih.

Dan sekarang ia hanya duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu sambil memperhatikan layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan sang aktor yang tengah berkelahi dengan tatapan kosong. Niatnya adalah menonton film ini bersama Sakura, karena kekasihnya itu belum pernah menontonnya, namun saat ini hanya dirinya yang menonton film yang sudah ia tahu kelanjutannya.

Sedangkan Sakura malah sibuk sendiri 'bermain' di atas karpet ruang tamunya. Jika kalian bertanya permainan yang sedang ia lakukan, tak lain adalah sibuk menjepret sekotak adonan lingkaran bertopping – yang bahkan belum disentuh oleh keduanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura beranjak dan melenggang menuju kamarnya. Sasuke pun bingung karena sekotak pizza yang ia beli serta ponselnya ditinggaklan begitu saja. Tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan kembali, Sasuke segera meraih sepotong pizza.

"Jangan!" Mendengar teriakan dari arah pintu kamar Sakura, refleks Sasuke melepas potongan pizza tersebut dari tangannya. Ia harus menelan kekecewaan dan kembali menunggu hingga sesi pemotretan Sakura selesai.

Ia kembali memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya. Sakura kini tengah meraih stopkontak yang terletak di dekat televisi, lalu mencolokkan kabel yang menghubungkannya dengan... _hair dryer_?

Gadis itu menyalakan _hair dryer_ dengan tingkat yang paling tinggi, namun bukannya mengarahkan perangkat tersebut ke rambut merah mudanya, _hair dryer_ itu malah diarahkan ke permukaan pizza tersebut.

Setelah sekitar lima menit, Sakura kembali mengabadikan pizza tersebut menggunakan ponselnya. Kini Sasuke mengerti, _hair dryer_ tersebut digunakan agar gadis itu bisa memotret pizza dengan efek keju yang meleleh. Dan akhirnya Sasuke bisa menikmati pizza tersebut setelah sekian lama menunggu.

.

.

 **Kekinian** by **pojangmacha**

Chapter **1** : **Foto**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering. Tanpa melihat caller ID, ia sudah tahu siapa yang tengah menelponnya. Sakura bilang ia akan kembali menghubunginya setelah mandi, tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Sakura akan menelponnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

" _Halo, Sasuke?_ " Seketika ia kecewa mendengar suara di ujung sana yang tidak terlihat senang. "Aku boleh minta tolong?" Oh, pantas saja ia menelponnya. Sedang kesusahan toh.

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

" _Kamu tahu caranya betulin hair dryer nggak? Sepertinya tadi kemasukan saus tomat_."

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hello! Akhirnya aku kembali dengan fic pendek yang garing ini hehe. Awalnya aku menulis ini karena terinspirasi foto-foto _food blogger_ yang cukup terkenal. Kadang aku suka heran bisa ngambil foto yang angle nya dari atas alias _flatlays_ , apa mereka jinjit? Ternyata berdiri di atas kursi hehe. Jaman sekarang banyak orang-orang yang pergi ke restoran atau kafe hits dan memotret makanannya dulu sebelum dimakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan sepertinya.

Dan soal pizza dan hair dryer itu, beneran ada di dunia nyata lho. Aku pernah menonton salah satu episode Hello Counselor tentang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus blogger yang hobi banget ngefoto apapun yang ia lakukan, bahkan suaminya mengaku kalau selalu makan mi instan (ramyun) yang sudah mengembang karena sebelum ia dibolehkan makan, istrinya harus memotret makanannya dahulu dari segala angle bahkan proses pembuatannya harus difoto wkwk.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini multi chapter dengan berbagai cerita tentang kebiasaan anak muda jaman sekarang. Semoga kalian suka dengan ideku ini ya hehe. Fic ini sengaja aku masukin genre parody dan romance meskipun fic ini kayaknya kecil kemungkinan menceritakan cinta-cintaan SasuSaku. Oh ya, kalau kalian punya ide tentang beberapa kebiasaan jaman sekarang, kalian boleh kok menyumbang ide via review.

Untuk pembaca fic-fic saya yang sebelumnya, yes, I changed my penname. Aku sebenarnya masih suka dengan penname ku yang sebelumnya (Forehead Poke) tapi menurutku sama sekali nggak menunjukkan kepribadian (atau apalah namanya, susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata) dan setelah mempertimbangkan mana yang cocok dan mewakilkan diriku di antara beberapa calon penname, akhirnya aku memilih pojangmacha, hehe. Kalau kalian bertanya arti dari penname-ku, kalian bisa cek bioku hehe.

Sekian dulu ya, author stress karena besok sudah harus balik sekolah :")) jangan lupa RnR :*

 **xoxo,**

 **pojangmacha**


End file.
